A Dragon and a Fox
by MakingMagicalGirls
Summary: A series of Kaden x Corrin drabbles. Fluff, lemons, and bad writing is within so enter at your own risk! Requests are welcomed but only done depending on my muse!
1. I Owe You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters!_**

 _I apologize for my rusty writing...It really is awful..._

* * *

 **"Is he alright?"**

 **"It was just a scratch nothing fatal."**

The worry in her eyes told Sakura that a little more convincing was in order. Since their marriage, Corrin had been protective of Kaden in battle, and vice versa. Corrin was protective of everyone, even a stranger, and sometimes an enemy. Kaden was just lucky enough to have more of the princesses protective worry than the rest of them.

 **"I healed most of it. He's all bandaged up now. You can go see him."**

Sakura stifled a laugh at how quickly the somber expression brightened. Not to mention Corrin thought she needed permission to enter Kaden's room that he was recovering in, the same room that Kaden and Corrin shared. With a departing wave and a smile of amusement, Sakura left Corrin to tend to her husband.

* * *

 **"You okay?"**

She loomed in the doorway, as if she was afraid to enter. Kaden sent a glance over to her, and then a familiar grin had found itself on his lips.

 **"Ya know I knew you were out there the entire time. I could smell ya."** Corrin's eyes widened, **"And hear ya crying."** At this revelation the princess rubbed away at her eyes, as if that might hide any evidence of her previous teaars. **"I'm just kidding. Maybe."** Kaden added, **"You're eyes are puffy from the tears."** He teased, tail swishing behind him.

 **"Honestly!"** Corrin huffed, taking a step into their room, door softly shutting behind her, **"I was worried about you for no reason."** She edged closer, stopping until she was just out of his reach.

 **"It's just a scratch. Sakura healed most of it, and what's left is bandaged up, see?"** Like a soldier displaying a badge of honor, he almost proudly showed the bandages wrapped about his shoulder, **"I hope it doesn't scar-"** He sniffed at the bandages, gently prodding at them for some sort of answer. His voice rang in Corrin's ears, he was going on about this scar dilemma, worried that it would damage his flawless skin, or worse yet his fur in his kitsune form. Normally his pride in his appearance would have brought a smile to Corrin's lips but her eyes remained firm upon the bandages, lost in the what ifs that plagued her thoughts. **"Of course, I wouldn't mind a scar or two of it meant that it'd protect you from a scar."** Corrin's head snapped up, meeting her husband's gaze.

 **"How can you say that?"** She reproached, **"I don't need any protecting. I feel awful that you, no, everyone is so prepared to get hurt to protect me from getting hurt."** Corrin lamented, guilt crushing her. This wasn't the first time someone had put themselves in harms way for her sake. Countless others had done it before, and each time she had felt guilty. Her own husband having thrown himself between an arrow and her made that terrible guilt, worse, far worse than she had ever felt before.

 **"I know you don't _need_ protection."** Kaden retorted back, **"I do it because I _want_ to."** He huffed, **"Besides it's just a scratch. You're getting worked up over nothing."** The bed creaked as he stood up, he moved towards Corrin with quiet grace, **"Here."** One hand took her own, taking a moment to revel in the softness of her palm before placing it upon his injured shoulder, **"Feel this? A tiny scratch. Beneath it? Me. Alive and breathing. That steady pulse? My heart racing for you, the sole reason why I am willing to let some ruffian damage me if it'll protect someone beautiful like you."** Her fingers curled around his shoulder, gentle so as not to inflict further harm.

 **"Kaden I appreciate it but… Could you promise me to be more careful. I was so worried."** Again she reproached him unable to help herself. The terror of the thought of losing him still coursed through her veins. Her gaze flickered up to his, only to see a rather disheartening expression. Kaden looked almost like a kicked puppy, his ears flat against his head, **"But…"** She conceded, the steady thrum of his pulse against her palm temporarily pushing away those guilty thoughts and fears, **"You were _very_ brave for having defended me."** She cooed, hiding a smile of amusement as his ears perked up at the praise.

 **"Really?"**

His tail was swishing from side to side, it's softness occasionally brushing up against her leg. **"Yes… Very. Those ruffians must have been so frightened when they saw your fox form."** Her arms looped about his neck, and his found their way around her waist, **"Such a large fearsome fox. Unlike anything they've seen."** They gravitated back towards the bed, Kaden goading her on for more words of praise, and Corrin obliged him, **"Such a handsome AND strong fox."** Before she could react they were on the bed, and Kaden was affectionately nuzzling at her neck.

 **"Oh Corrin you always know what to say."** He muttered into her neck, and Corrin could only hide her smile in his caramel colored locks. Of course she knew what to say, all she did was repeat the praise he usually showered on himself. He affectionately nuzzled against her for a few more moments, and then he lay next to her, head resting in the crook of her neck, enjoying the scent of his wife. An irresistible scent that could excite him or pull him to sleep, a scent that had become home to him. In this case sleep, was what was calling to him but the bed creaked, and a familiar weight rested upon him.

 **"Kaden."**

His eyes snapped open, meeting his wife's intense stare. Hardly a breath of air was between them, noses brushing, and chests pressed comfortably together. "I almost forgot." When she spoke, her lips barely brushed against his, **"You saved me from getting hurt."** His hands were once again on her waist out of habit,

 **"Thank you."**

Their lips met, holding for a moment until Corrin pulled back, peppering his face with butterfly like kisses. He laughed pleasantly, cheeks flushing, normally he was the one showering her with kisses, so to have her pressing so many along his cheeks, jaw, and even nose was delightful. Eventually, the kisses moved from his jaw down to his neck, where it was showered with kisses and light nibbles. **"I'm sorry I forgot to say thank you earlier."** Her lips had reached his collarbone, then moved to the right until they touched the crisp white bandages of his wounded shoulder.

 **"Since you saved my life."** Corrin moved her lips from his marred shoulder towards the center of his chest, deft fingers pushing away his loose shirt to expose more of his chest to her lips, **"Then I owe you a favor."**

Kaden's face lit up at the sinful look his wife had sent him. It wasn't as if this was a new thing, they had… Done it plenty of times in the past. However, he had always taken the lead when it came to matters in the bedroom. Corrin was a little naive with such things, not that Kaden minded. It was also a joy teaching her things, or seeing her face flush in embarrassment. For her to be taking the lead… Especially under such circumstances was unexpected but not unappreciated. He swallowed hard, tail giving away his excitement. **"Y-Yeah?"** His tail wasn't the only thing that gave away his excitement, his mind was racing with the possibilities, and it was beginning to visibly show with a steadily growing tent, **"You really don't have to… I mean unless-"** He tried to put his wife's comfort ahead of his own risqué desires but his doubts were laid to rest by his wife. A pink tongue darted out to trace the lines of his abdomen, his muscles involuntarily clenching as she tasted the salt of his skin. Kaden wasn't particularly muscular, but he had some definition to his muscles, and his wife was sure to show each one some praise.

By the time her tongue had reached his navel, Kaden's tail was eagerly thumping against the bed, ears pressed against the top of his head. **"A-Are you sure?"** He asked again, but Corrin merely gave him a mischievous smile in return. Her fingers hooked about the waist of his pants, and Kaden eagerly helped her pull them off. His pants, along with the rest of his clothes were discarded, tossed haphazardly across the room in his hurry to strip.

A sigh escaped him as Corrin's lips sealed about the head of his length. Her tongue darted once more to taste the tip, the beginnings of precum already forming. Unable to help himself, his fingers laced into her hair, pleading her to take more of him. He was rewarded with a soft hum from his wife, slowly working more of his shaft into her awaiting mouth. Shaking fingers fumbled with her side ponytail, attempting to free the chocolate locks from their confines. He loved it when her hair was down, cascading down her back in wild waves. Which was exactly how her hair fell, once he had slipped the ponytail out of it. His fingers threaded through the thick locks, his wife once again humming in approval. It's small vibrations made him bite back a groan, his head resting against the pillow. Try as he might Kaden could not continuously soak in the sight of his wife, his eyes scrunched closed at the all too pleasurable feelings. Her nose brushed against his navel, having finally taken him to the base. For a moment she stopped there, unmoving, softly exhaling through her nose, until her husband made an animalistic sound akin to a whine, his fingers involuntarily tightening in her hair. Biting back a smile, Corrin moved her head back until only the head of his length was in her mouth, and then she went back down. Her husband was all too eager in assisting her with swallowing his length again. Again, and again she bobbed back and forth along his shaft, letting his hands pull her at the desired tempo.

 **"I'm c-close…"**

He groaned, unable to take his eyes off of Corrin as she repeatedly swallowed his length. The young woman in question, already knew he was close. His hips shallowly thrusted each time she sucked him back into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat. Against her tongue, she could feel him pulsing, all telltale signs of his steadily approaching climax.

 **"C-Corrin!"**

Saltiness was upon her tongue for only a moment, before Kaden had thrusted, burying himself into her mouth, her nose once more brushing against his navel. Corrin swallowed each spurt, her eyes never once leaving her husband's form, watching with satisfaction as he rode out his orgasm. When the grip upon her hair has slackened, Corrin released him from her mouth with a small pop. She coughed softly, rubbing gently at the slender column of her throat. The taste of his seed was still upon her tongue, and Corrin rubbed away at her lips to remove any stray droplets that might have fallen. Momentarily distracted, Corrin was taken by surprise,

 **"Ah what the- Kaden! What are you doing?"**

She squealed, attempting to wriggle away to no avail. Trappers beneath him, Corrin could not escape, at least not easily. As quick as a… Well, as a fox, Kaden had removed most of her armor with ease. **"What do you think?"** Kaden have her his own mischievous grin, tail waving back and forth in excitement. **"I owe you now."** He explained as he managed to pluck the last of her clothing off of her. With her pale form revealed to him, Kaden leaned back to take a moment to take in the entirety of her. The blush upon her cheeks from his stare, only made his heart flutter.

 **"Kaden! Don't be silly I did that because I owed you. What on earth do you owe me for?"**

 **"No, that's not how this _game_ works."**

Kaden pecked at her lips to silence any further complaints she might voice. Deepening the kiss, his hands traveled down from her shoulders, to ghost over her breasts, fingertips danced against her taut stomach, and finally his hands came to rest against the curve of her backside. He kneeled the flesh there, moving his mouth against her own until they needed to separate to catch their breath.

 **"Kaden. We shouldn't. You're still injured- Kyah!"**

Another squeak had escaped her as her knees were hooked over his broad shoulders. **"I never said we were going to do _that_."** He gave her another grin, and Corrin finally realized what it was that he was after. **"Just lay back and relax."** He gave a warning nip to her inner thigh. Corrin did her best to do just that, relax, and then voice her opinion. This was supposed to be her repaying a favor! Not the other way around! Besides if this was the game she thought it was, Corrin wanted to escape before it got out of control, as Kaden's games usually did. **"Why do you even owe me-EEEE?"** Pitch increased drastically once a pair of lips met her core. Corrin immediately covered her mouth, peering down at her husband. In turn he smiled again, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, a blatant warning of what was to come.

 **"K-Kaden!"**

It was now Corrin's turn to fist her hands in his hair, fingers lacing through caramel colored locks none too gently. Kaden was always willing to perform services with his tongue, though Corrin was always apprehensive at the prospect. Not because she did not trust Kaden, or his tongues abilities, but because he tended to go overboard the few times she had let him. It almost always ended up as too pleasurable of an experience, usually leaving Corrin as a panting, hot mess. She could not fathom as to why he enjoyed licking down there so much, **"Maybe it's part of being a kitsune?"** The odd thought crawled through her head, somehow making its way there through all of the pleasure. **"Kaden!"** She practically mewled, at his relentless assault. His tongue was rough, rougher than any humans, and though Corrin had no other comparisons she was almost certain his tongue was… Longer than a humans should be. Not visibly longer but she certainly _felt_ like it was longer. Especially, when he-

 **"Ahhhh…."**

Her breathy sigh made Kaden's ears perk up, his eyes moving from his current work to the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and then to her heavy losses gaze. Scarlet still dusted her cheeks, which amazed Kaden to say the least. One would think that his little wife would be a little less shy after so many times, but her blush even now was endearing. Doubling his efforts, Kaden's resolve strengthened. **"W-Wait not so, ah, fast!"** Her legs trembled, and just as she knew his telltale signs of climax, he too knew hers. She shook, her hips moved in little circular motions, and despite her weak protests Corrin's grip upon his hair urged him closer. **"Ah!"** His lips had locked around a certain spot that made her back arch off the bed, and he suckled harder at that place. A pointed fang grazed lighting against the nub that he sucked upon, pulling on it gently, until his wife finally cried out in climax.

As she rode out her orgasm, Kaden continued his ministrations, taking long slow licks along her folds. He lapped up her juices, and continued to do so even after his wife's climax had ended. **"K-Kaden wait I'm t-to sensitive right now…"** Her voice nearly cracked, body shaking.

 **"Come on just one more? This game is so fun!"** He licked his lips once more, making his wife's blush deepen. **"I'll make this one quick!"** Not waiting for her confirmation, Kaden delved back into his work, lapping away. Her thighs tightened around his head, body convulsing as she cried out from his ministrations. This time he made sure to focus on her clit, switching between licking and sucking on it. Like a predator examining their prey, Kaden watched his wife's expression, not wanting to miss the lovely sight of his wife writhing in pleasure from just his mouth. Much faster than before his wife came undone, panting, practically crying from the overwhelming feelings that Kaden had assaulted her with. A few more gentle licks, and then a peppering of kisses along her inner thigh, and Kaden decided to grant his wife some mercy. His job was done, his little game over for now. Her head was too clouded now to think of any worst case scenarios, he had proved to her that he was most certainly still alive, and had managed to get himself off of the hook. Though he was certain that she'd scold him later for having continued to play with her despite her protests. Both the sight of her in pleasure and taste of his wife upon his tongue made whatever scolding he would receive later, well worth it.

His kisses traveled up her body, moving from her stomach, to the valley between her breasts. **"I didn't get to play with these much."** He lamented, giving each rosebud a soft kiss of apology for having neglected them. He'd be sure to show them some appreciation after Corrin had recovered. For now every inch of her skin was given love in the form of soft kissed, and nibbles. After peppering her neck and jaw with gentle nips, more post orgasm love, Kaden's lips finally met Corrin's. Salt tinted their kiss, her juices still on his tongue, and his on hers.

 **"N-Now I owe you again."**

Kaden laughed, the joyful sound making Corrin smile as well. He settled in next to her, rearranging both himself and her so that their limbs were tangled together, her back pressed against his chest. His arms were wrapped about her form, resting just under the swell of her chest. Serene and warm, Corrin felt almost sleepy with her husband spooned against her. Using his nose, he pushed aside her hair so that he could press kisses to the back of her neck. Caramel colored fur also curled around her waist, his tail deliciously soft against her skin. Far better than any blanket. Sleep, called to Corrin, her chest rising and falling steadily, almost in sync with the kitsune behind her. The steady thrum of his heart against her back was a lullaby, a song to chase away any fears of having potentially lost him. In the morning she'd be sure to check his bandages, and give him a long scolding for...

The steady beating of his heart was not the only thing pressing against her. **"Kaden!"** She sighed, sleep now seeming so far away. Oversensitive from her recent pair of climaxes, the thought of another hardly sounded pleasant. Though she did happen to owe her injured husband a favor, something that she was sure he had done intentionally with him little game. He stirred against her, erectness rubbing against her thighs.

 **"We don't have to…"**

There was a pout in his voice, and if she turned around Corrin was certain she would see his kicked puppy expression. Silence fell between them before Corrin wriggled slightly in his arms, legs untangling enough from his own so that she could part them slightly. Perhaps one more round wouldn't kill her, and it wasn't as if it was all bad. At this her husband slipped between her legs, hands cupping her breasts from behind her, and his lips were pressed against the shell of her ear,

 **"Just one more game."**

 **"Has anyone told you that you're the best most beautiful wife?"**

 **"I can't recall off of the top of my head. Maybe some silly kitsune husband? The kind of husband that tosses himself between me and an arrow. A very worrisome husband I might add."**

 **"Ow. That's not nice. What can I say? That Kitsune husband would miss his wife, and her bod-"**

 **"K-Kaden!"**

 **"Just kidding. I'd miss you too. Just to prove that to ya, we'll play lots and lots of games tonight! Actually every night!"**

 _Corrin had a sinking suspicion that she wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon._

* * *

 ** _So this is my first Fire Emblem Fanfic (Unless you count this one Lon'qu one that I never finished or posted anywhere for that matter) so please be gentle with me. I mean I did just come out of Fanfiction retirement for this... I'm hoping to turn this into a series of Corrin X Kaden drabbles, mostly inspired by own muse though requests/suggestions are always appreciated._**

 _ **I love to see follows, favorites, and REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Anywho, MakingMagicalGirls is out for now!**_


	2. Come and Sleep

**Disclaimed: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters!**

 _Japanese Kitsune Folklore with a twist?_

* * *

 _"Corrin. You need to get married."_

 _"You're a very pretty girl, why don't you have a husband yet?"_

 _"What about that man next door? His family is nice enough, and I'm sure he'll take good care of you."_

Marriage, Corrin sighed at the thought, the cool mountain air cooling her heated thoughts. Lately it seemed everyone was pressuring her into marriage. Both her mother and father had passed away, leaving her in the care of her eldest brother Ryoma. He had been married for sometime, along with her elder sister, her two younger siblings were unmarried as well. Being the third in her family line, Corrin was next in line, and expected to be married. Corrin had to repress yet another groan. The man, or rather the ninja next door was nice enough but...There was nothing there, no one seemed to make her heart race in her chest. Everyone in her family, even her younger unmarried siblings seemed to have someone in which they could be with, Sakura had caught the eye of a certain samurai, and Takumi was valiantly pursuing a songstress.

Corrin on the other hand had plenty of suitors tossed her way. All of them nice, handsome, and honorable but none of them ever creating a spark. What created the spark she was looking for, Corrin did not know. It wasn't as if she was picky, or difficult, and if push came to shove she'd marry when her brother decided that she needed to be married. However, for now Corrin had yet to find someone close to what she was looking for...

 _Snap!_

A stray branch snapped beneath her foot, the sound echoing in the silence of the forest. Frozen, Corrin stopped glancing about to make sure she had not drawn any attention unto herself. Nothing but trees looked back at her, confirming to Corrin that she was completely, and utterly alone. _"I'm too easily spooked. I'm a grown woman after all."_ She adjusted the basket of baked goods in her arms. The scent of the pastries made her stomach growl, she had gone a village over to procure these treats for her family. It was a rather long journey by road, but if one took a shortcut through the woods then they'd be back in Hoshido Village before nightfall. Travel through the woods was usually frowned upon, especially alone. If Ryoma found out that had dared to venture through by herself he would certainly ground her. Various myths surrounded the forest, most of which involving spirits, stray gods, and _mischievous_ animals. Each time she had traveled through the woods, none of those apparitions had appeared. Now she had grown accustomed and even comfortable with the quiet serenity of the forest. It was a welcomed place for her to clear her thoughts and voice her complaints, a place where no one but the occasional skittish forest creature would hear.

 **"A husband…"**

She sighed this time out loud, **"I don't want to marry the ninja next door, or any ninja for that matter."** Her feet steadily carried her forward, unaware of her surroundings as she voiced her thoughts, **"Nor do I want to marry a samurai, or any other man from our village."** It wasn't that she was opposed to marriage, **"I just want a husband who…"** Describing her ideal husband to no one but herself was embarrassing, enough so to make her pause before speaking, **"Strong, handsome, can appreciate me, and isn't stoic but is fun-Ah!"** Her foot had got caught in a root causing Corrin to fall flat on her face.

 **"Oh who am I kidding! There's no such man in our village and even if there was he'd never marry a-"** As she recovered from her fall, Corrin rubbed away the dirt from her face. Her basket of baked goods had fallen with her, a few of the rolls having fallen out of it. Wanting to collect the baked goods as quickly as possible, Corrin hurriedly stuffed them back in her basket, but one pastry had rolled farther away then the rest.

 **"Oh my!"**

Corrin's hand had reached out, but stopped hovering over the fallen food. Sleek, beautiful, and caramel in color sat a fox just out of her reach, it's head cocked to the side as if in question. **"Hello there…"** She pulled the bread back towards her form, eyeing over the creature. Corrin was unarmed but a fox knew better than to attack a human anyways right? **"How long have you been there?"** Standing up, Corrin brushed any stray dirt off of her kimono, her gaze never leaving the beautiful fox in front of her. Realizing she was actually expecting an answer from the creature, Corrin flushed. **"Well, I hope you didn't hear my little rant about husbands and what I desire from one. If you did I hope you don't tell anyone."** It's head cocked to the other side now, tail swishing behind it in expectancy, **"Oh don't look at me like that."** Corrin crouched as best she could, holding out the roll that had strayed farther away from the rest, a token of her friendship, **"If I give you this you'll keep my secret right?"** The fox got up from its haunches and prowled closer, cautiously sniffing at the offering. One would think that the young woman would be more wary about feeding a wild animal, especially a fox, but the possibility of it biting her never crossed her mind. Being too trusting, even towards animals was something that Corrin was more than a little guilty of.

It took the offering, securing it between rows of sharp teeth, and darted past her as quick as lightning. Her hand was unharmed by the creature but it had startled her enough to knock her over again. Once more Corrin clambered up to her feet, brushing any dirt or dust off of her form. She left the forest, the strange encounter having left her head. As well as her favorite hair clip…

* * *

 **"My hair clip!"**

Corrin cried out as she looked in the mirror, pale fingers picking through her dark hair. The young woman had mad it all the way back home, only to realize that she had dropped it at some point. _"I must have knocked it out of my hair when I fell!"_ She was quick to try and rush out of her home, only to have Ryoma stop her in the entry way,

 **"Where are you going so late?The sun had already set!"**

 **"I dropped my hair clip on the way home! I'll be very quick!"**

Corrin didn't dare mention where she had dropped it unless she wanted a harsh scolding, and to be banned from leaving the house ever again. **"Don't worry brother!"** She called out, already rushing out the door with a wave of her hand. Ryoma had made a move to grab her but she was far too nimble, and in his armor he didn't hope to catch up to her. Her sandals clapped down the stone streets of Hoshido village, already the streets were empty and most were comfortable in their honest. Which let Corrin slip into the woods with ease, no one around to have possibly caught sight of her.

During the day the woods were peaceful, and tranquil. At night it was as if it was a completely different place. _"It's so dark."_ The canopies blocked any moonlight, making it difficult for Corrin to make out the path in front of her. Worse yet there was an _ominous_ feel to the woods that was not felt during the daylight hours. This ominous feeling sent a chill down her spine, and made her realize why everyone in the village was so wary about entering it.

 **"I had to have dropped it around here."**

She fumbled through the dark, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. What caused the ominous feeling she did not know, nor did she want to find out. Perhaps it was just natural human instinct to be fearful in the dark woods. A nearby twig snapped, causing Corrin to squint her eyes trying to discern what the source of the noise was. Her eyes having adjusted somewhat to the darkness, saw the familiar form of the fox from earlier.

 **"You scared me!"**

She clutched at her heart, trying to calm its beating. The creature made a sound akin to a snort, causing Corrin to look at it again. **"Wait is that my?"** Perched precariously between its teeth was the hair clip that Corrin had lost, **"Did you find that for me?"** She inquired, holding out a delicate hand to the fox. An almost magical moment of bond between man and beast, occurred between them as the fox placed the hair clip upon her outstretched palm. It's soft whiskers brushed against her skin, and like a cat it nuzzled it's head against her, it's fur delicious against her skin. **"You're awfully affectionate aren't you?"** Suddenly the forest didn't seem so ominous anymore, not with the fox to aid her. Cautiously she pressed scratched behind its ears, an action it seemed to enjoy. **"I really must get going now. My brother must be worried sick."** She sighed, the fox once again tilting it's head. Then without warning it dashed off, unlike last time the young woman retained her balance, and did not fall over in fright.

 _"What an odd fox..."_

Her unlikely friend had departed so Corrin was once again left alone, and the ominous chill had returned stronger than ever. _"I ought to get back home..."_ She turned only to be confronted with a man, but something was off about him. His clothes were not from the area, he was a foreigner, but there was an aura about him. Dark, sinister, a faint purple glow seemed to surround him. A club hung at his waist, and the look in his eyes suggested he was looking for blood, or worse. One of her hands curled into fists, the only manner in which she could defend herself. Despite his malignant intentions, Corrin dare not attack first, it simply wasn't in her to start a conflict. However, to talk her way out of one was a different story,

 **"I'm sorry you startled me."**

 _Growl_

 **"You don't look very well. There's a medic in the nearby village, I'm sure they can tend to you."**

He stepped closer

 **"I'll be going now."**

At this he lunged, and Corrin attempted to get out of the way. Taking off in a run, Corrin thought she had escaped him until a harsh tug on her long dark hair had sent her backwards. **"Ah!"** She seethed, hands clutching at her now aching head, the sharp tug more than a little unpleasant. Another sharp tug, and Corrin seethed, trying to flee. **"Let go!** " She pulled against him, gritting her teeth, but another sharp tug and an arm had snaked around her waist, a hand at her throat. His breathing was heavy and foul making her nose scrunch up. Still, she did not stop flailing until the hand at her throat tightened. **"Gah!"** She pulled frantically at the hand, tears forming. Her nails dug into pale flesh but to no avail. Suddenly her vision was fading, panic coursing through her veins, but she could not stop the blackness that was beginning to surround her. With a chocked whine her body went limp, and her mind blank.

* * *

 **"Oh Corrin!"**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"Is she gonna be okay?"**

Warmth, Corrin felt it all around her, and the voices of her siblings were near. Her head hurt, as did her throat, and the pull of sleep was just too strong. If she opened her eyes she'd have to return to reality, and for some reason Corrin didn't think reality would be very pleasant. Sleep was a better alternative, even if it was restless, or filled with nightmares, they were just nightmares. Nothing compared to what had happened, or what she thought had happened-

 **"Yes I believe so. A man possessed by some sort of spirit had attacked her. He was attempting to-"**

A voice that did not belong to one of her siblings, rang through her ears, pulling her out of her foggy sleep. The voice was, rich, filled with pain as it described what had happened, but there was another quality to it that was hard to describe. It sounded like the kind of voice that one loved to listen to, a voice that could tell fabulous and excitable stories. Unfortunately, the story of her attack in the forest was anything but fabulous. Wait! How would that voice know what had happened between her and the man in the woods? Her brow furrowed, and she cracked an eye open but all she saw was the back of an unfamiliar man. From her perspective he had broad shoulders, absolutely impeccable posture, a striped scarf tied in a bow about his neck, and caramel colored hair that seemed so shiny and soft that she had a strange desire to touch it.

 **"...Force himself upon her. Luckily, I was passing by when I heard her scream. I managed to chase him off before he could do any permanent damage to her."**

 **"Y-You saved me!?"**

Corrin quit pretending to sleep, and sat up in her futon, all of those within the room turning to look at her with a startled look. Hinoka was the first to rush towards her and wrap her arms around her with a loud sob, Sakura followed suit only a moment later. Both Takumi and Ryoma seemed surprised but relieved that their sister had finally awoken from her slumber. Unable to help herself, Corrin's arms wrapped about her sisters, but her gaze couldn't help but fall upon the stranger who had also turned in surprise. His face was handsome, youthful, mischievous, and wise all in one. It seemed capable of expressions that no one in the village could manage, someone that was not from Hoshido, though his garb suggested that he was in fact a resident. **"I wouldn't say saved."** He gave a smile, a half smile really, that made Corrin's heart melt, **"More like I chased him off, or maybe scared him off with some very believable bear like noises."** Corrin's voice got stuck in her throat unsure of what to say, or-

 **"How can we ever repay you for saving our sister?"**

Ryoma had beaten her to the punch. It would figure that the eldest and most responsible of them would already be trying to work out a way to reward the man. His kindness, and bravery needed to be rewarded, with whatever the man desired. Money or mere items would be of no trouble for their family, they were pretty well off. Not that they were a particularly material family, or waved around their wealth. This was the one circumstance in which, their money would most certainly be flaunted. Ryoma was about ready to make the offer, of money, a weapon, anything but the male spoke, his warm gaze not once leaving hers,

 **"Actually, this may be asking a lot but...I was hoping to ask for her hand in marriage."**

 _What?_

* * *

 _1 year later_

 **"Kaden!"**

She waddled around their home, in search of her elusive husband, one hand supporting her protruding belly. Sometime had passed since his impromptu proposal, and their marriage. Sometimes just thinking of Ryoma's, and her siblings shocked expressions just made Corrin laugh. It took quite a bit of convincing for her older brother to concede, and even for Corrin to agree to marrying the, at the time, complete stranger. He had saved her life, and her chastity, rather ironic considering her life was now in his hands, and her virginity was to be taken by him. Even though he had been her savior, marriage to a complete stranger was unheard of, impossible, and Ryoma did his best to try and talk the male into some other reward. Quite the amusing sight considering Ryoma had previously been one of the many individuals to shove suitors at her, but now that one had come to them he seemed almost flustered. Of course the stranger seemed more than prepared for her family's apprehension, as well as prepared to woo her.

Kaden had proved himself to be a force to be reckoned with. On the night in which he had saved her, he was actually on his way to Hoshido village, a newcomer from a neighboring village who had bought himself a piece of farm land. He had land to his name, a farm ready to be worked, a home, and essentially everything that Ryoma required of any potential suitor. He had met her family's expectations, and had unexpectedly met hers as well. He was everything she had desired, a husband in which she had dreamed of in a forest, and at the time he was a husband that was just that, a dream. Yet there he was, exactly what she had wanted, and after getting to know the male... Marriage did not seem out of the question. Only a few weeks after their fateful encounter, Corrin had married him, with her brother's consent of course. A week after that she had moved into his place, ready to take on the role of doting housewife. However, some overprotective family members couldn't help but be overprotective, and in this case her distant relatives in the neighboring village of Nohr had taken it upon themselves to send her a dog. This dog, Keaton was what she named him, was to look over her in their place for they were too far away to keep a watchful eye on her, and now that she wasn't with the Hoshidian side of her family, she'd need someone to look out for her. The gesture was a sweet one, a tad overbearing but Corrin loved Keaton all the same though she could not say the same of her husband.

 **"Must he stay in the house?"**

Corrin nearly laughed at her husband, as he hid behind a door, warm brown eyes locked onto the black and white dog resting by her feet. **"He won't bite you. I don't think."** Corrin added as an after though, Keaton didn't seem particularly fond of Kaden, and vice versa. **"Keaton."** She cooed, ushering the dog into a spare room so that her husband would finally gain the courage to enter their home. It wasn't as if his fear was completely irrational, Keaton didn't seem to like Kaden from day one, he incessantly growled at her husband despite her best efforts. However, she didn't think that the canine would actually bite her husband, **"To think that my brave husband is afraid of a dog."** She held out one arm to him, letting him envelop her. Unfortunately, her stomach got in the way, not that her husband seemed to mind as he pressed one palm against the round surface of it, a kick came from within. He gave her a grin that made her heart flutter for him all over again. Only a month after their marriage, and Corrin had found herself pregnant. Now she was supposed to be due any day, and the couple was more than eager for their first child, a little nervous, but excited nonetheless. Motherhood was more than kind to Corrin, giving her that happy glow that pregnant women seemed to carry. Her husband went down onto his knee's, pressing an ear to her stomach as if he might hear their child,

 **"I think he's saying that his father is most certainly brave, and that the dog is a demon and we should get rid of it. Ow!"**

Kaden had received a harsh smack atop his head. In return Corrin received a whine accompanied with a childish pout. He wrapped his arms about her, and pressed a shower of kisses to her belly. At this Corrin smiled, giving a gentle pat to his head. His hair was just as soft as she had imagined, and she found herself unconsciously playing with silky locks whenever she had the time to. Its softness was always _familiar_ but Corrin could never quite place why, and whenever she thought about it, her loving husband was usually there to distract her from her thoughts. Which is exactly what Kaden was doing as he tried to tug open her kimono,

 **"Kaden noooo! Not right now think of the baby!"**

* * *

 _A year and a half later_

Life was perfect to say the least. Their first daughter, Selkie was born a year ago. She was a bundle of joy, a tad loud, and very energetic but the two loved her all the more. Not long after the birth of Selkie, Corrin had found herself pregnant once more. She was beginning to suspect that Kaden liked her waddling around their home, and as much as she wanted to scold him for it, Corrin couldn't complain much. Other than the constant aches and pains that came with maternity. **"Kaden."** She called, Keaton right on her heels as she searched for her husband, one hand on her swelling stomach, its bump beginning to show through her kimono. Selkie had been put down for a nap, and Corrin desired some much need alone time with her husband. He was out in the fields, working hard to support their small but perfect family. They hardly needed much to live off of, but their income was always more than enough to live off of. Their farm produced exquisite beans, or that's what they've been told.

Just as she had suspected her husband was working hard in the fields, sweat glistening on his skin, and his caramel hair plastered to his forehead. There was always something particularly exciting about seeing her husbands brow furrowed in concentration as he worked. Again, Corrin was hit with the realization of the perfection of it all. To think that so many years ago she had such a pessimistic view of marriage and family life. If only her younger self had known that the perfect male was not some fantasy created in the woods, but merely a traveler from a village over.

"Kaden! Selkie has finally fallen asleep. I had to play with her for hours!"

At the sound of his wife's voice Kaden turned to look at her as she approached. A sudden growl from Keaton made his previously happy expression drop. Years had passed, and Keaton still seemed to dislike the presence of her husband. However, his dislike was only shown in the form of growls, and rarely did Keaton stray far away enough from her side to go near Kaden. Unfortunately, Keaton did stray from her side, rushing towards her husband, barking and growling almost wildly for reasons in which Corrin did not understand. At least not until _it_ happened...

* * *

 **"I'm sorry."**

Her voice shook as she sat outside their home, resting on the wooden steps. There was no one in sight, but Corrin could _feel_ him like he was there, just out of visibility. It was nothing but a hunch though, perhaps she was just being hopeful. The air was warm, night sky clear, and the crickets seemed to chirp a sad song to match her melancholy mood. Since that incident in the afternoon with Keaton, Corrin had not seen or heard from her husband. For the first few hours she had been too shocked to properly register just what had happened but by the time nightfall had come, Corrin had found her resolve.

 **"Kaden, please, if you're out there just come back."**

Keaton was inside, locked away in a room, not necessarily in punishment. His aggressive tendencies towards Kaden made sense now, but having Keaton at her side wouldn't do her any good in bringing her husband back home. Wind rolled through, rustling the grasses but there still was no sign of her husband. Her heart beat in worry and panic, one hand resting on her stomach, asking the child within for some sort of strength, but she only ended up feeling worse.

 **"P-Please come back. I-I'll m-miss you. I d-don't know i-if I-I can do this w-without you."**

She sniffled, tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. Again the grass rustled but this time the wind wasn't blowing. Standing before her was a caramel colored fox, it's head lowered in cautious, tail between its legs, and ears flat atop its head. It was the fox from the forest, the one that she had unknowingly told her secrets to, had given it a roll to keep her secrets, had found her hair pin, and was her...Husband.

 **"You may be a fox but you're still my husband."**

Her hand stretched out in invitation

 **"You are still the father of my children."**

Its soft fur brushed against her hand

 **"And I still love you."**

Instead of fur there was hair beneath her hand, her husbands head pressed against her palm. He nuzzled against it for a moment, his human form nude before her. His usual lopsided grin was nowhere to be seen, and he seemed almost guilty. There were many creatures in the forest, Corrin knew this when she had entered it all those years ago. There were spirits, roaming gods, and mischievous animals. From a young age she had been taught the various legends that surrounded the forest, learned of certain animals that would take human form, the fox being one of them. His lips connected with hers, and she cried, glad to have her husband back. Even if it was only for a moment, only for the night she could make it. Every kiss was an apology for having not been honest to her, and for her every kiss was an apology for not having realized all along. Regardless of his true form, she still loved him, but there were somethings that loved could not fix. Her husbands shame at having been discovered was one of them, and so he stayed the night, and left his wife in tears in the morning thinking he was gone forever. By nightfall again he would return in his human form to sleep in her arms, and leave in the morning as a fox. The cycle repeated, her married life not quite as perfect as she had thought it was, her dream of a husband in the forest a dream that only came to her at night, and by morning it was gone.

 _Still, she loved the man that slept in her arms, and the beautiful fox that left her in the morning._

* * *

 ** _Sorry for this really long and terrible chapter! I wrote it and I don't know how I feel about it and gah! This is based off of that one japanese legend where a man named Ono married a fox-woman, but I twisted it so that this time it was a woman who unknowingly married a fox-man. In the legend the man loved his wife even after finding out she was a fox, but she would only come to him each evening to sleep in his arms, and leave the next morning as a fox. Kind of sad huh? (I really wanted to write happy ending version of this but :( I wanted to stick to the legend_**

 ** _Anywho follow, favorite, or Review (my personal favorite)_**

 ** _Requests to help with my muse is always appreciated and will maybe be done 3_**

 _MakingMagicalGirls_


End file.
